


Tidy and Pristine

by TWSD



Series: Transitioned [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Love Confessions, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: Hilda comes over to help Marianne clean up, Or is she looking for something more?Marianne dares not think that Hilda believes her anything more than a friend. What could Hilda want with somebody like her?She's about to find out.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Transitioned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Tidy and Pristine

“Goddess Marianne! That dress is just… Stunning!” Hilda giggles, running a finger across her back. “You’re stunning, Marianne~”

“Oh Hilda!~” Marianne sang back, “Surely, not as stunning as you.”

Hilda couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. Either from disbelief or something else. “Who, Me?” She boasted in an ironic manner. “Oh Marianne! My beauty could never match yours!”

“Hilda~” She giggled. “You’re sexy.”

“I bet you’d look even sexier without that dress on, yeah?” Hilda bit her lip. Grabbing the satin at the seams. She couldn’t help herself anymore. She couldn’t get her hands away from Marianne’s perfect body. Threads hit the floor as her fingers pulled the fabric apart, leaving Marianne in just her panties.

“Can I take these off?” Hilda smirks, planting a kiss on Marianne’s hip bone. The meek girl only nods, her face growing pink like Hilda’s hair. Goddess she loved seeing that cute and uneasy face. Not doubtful, mind you, but nervous. Just a reminder Hilda needed to treat her with much love and care.

Hilda manages to bring them down to her ankles with her teeth only, Marianne whispering a small “oh~” As the Goneril undresses her.

“Can I fuck you, Marianne?” She wraps her arms around the girl’s shoulders.

“Um, just one thing first, Hilda…” She moans.

“Kiss you?~” A tease.

“Wake up.”

Hilda gasps, throwing sheets off the side of her bed.

Oh goddess, Marianne… Why was it always the girls who didn't like her?

* * *

“Marianne.”

“Father.” She gives a quick greeting to the man as they pass each other in the hall. That’s how it usually was. That’s how it’s alway been. He didn’t ask to adopt a _trans_ child, let alone her. She was… Tolerable? Yes, tolerable at most. She didn’t want to think of what he concluded about at worst. 

“You have a guest at the front door.” He warns making his way up the stairs and likely to his study. Oh Goddess, what did he mean by that? For her? Who could possibly-

_Knock. Knock._ _Marianne!~_

Huh?! **Hilda?!** What was she doing here? Actually, just how the hell did she know where she lived anyways? It wouldn’t hurt to open the door if it was Hilda, maybe.

“I was thinking you’d never answer!~” She jested, making her way inside the apartment without so much as an invitation inside. Taking what she wants, so _Hilda_. It was that part of her that was so alluring and, uh, dangerous? Dangerous, yeah, but not in a bad way. She couldn’t deny Hilda, and good Goddess that made it hard to keep her at an arm's length.

“Um… Sorry, what did you need?” Marianne sighs. “How did you even find this place…” She mumbles. So exhausting, Hilda.

“Duh. I want to hang out. It’d suck if you just sat here by yourself after school, don’t you want some company from your girlfriend Hilda?” Marianne’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at the last word. Girlfriend?! She needed to watch her wording, oh Goddess.

“Girl- Um- O-Okay.” Marianne begrudgingly accepts Hilda’s offer. Making rounds with her outside of school usually meant going to the mall, or a store of any kind really. Or her (totally not a mansion) house. There was always plenty to do at Hilda’s house. Not anything Marianne _wanted_ to do, mind, but plenty.

“Great, let’s go to your room.” She drags Marianne up the stairs. Oh. Her room. Not Hilda’s house, and not the town. Just her room. Her messy, fucked up room.

“Um- Hil-” Ah. Too late, the door was open.

“Oh jeez Marianne.” Hilda scratches her head. Oh. Oh no. She was totally judging her, wasn’t she? “When was the last time you cleaned?”

Marianne wanted to escape more than anything. Goddess how embarrassing. Hilda staring at her gross filth. There was clothes, everywhere, not to mention books and papers and- oh Goddess her drawings! Please don’t look, please don’t look!

Marianne rushes to her desk, shoving her sketchbook into a drawer. “Um. I’m not very good at it… I don’t.” That was, um, disturbing to admit. Especially to Hilda. Hilda was always so tidy and proper. She was a lady, through and through. Her mess was gross, and so boyish.

“Well then.” Hilda coughs while picking up a sweater. She then folds said sweater, and picks up another one, and another-

“Hilda. What are you doing?” Marianne shuffles over, watching as she finishes the laundry with a surprising expertise. She was… Cleaning? Lazy, lazy Hilda? _Cleaning_? 

“Duh. I’m-”

“Why?” Marianne’s head bows, looking down into the mess of wrinkled fabrics. Goddess, how did she even let it get this bad?

“I want to help, silly!” Hilda says so cheerfully, but there’s something about that sentence that didn’t sit right. Help? “Help me?”

“Of course, you clearly need it.” Her eyes roll back. “To think miss proper and tidy Marianne would be so messy!~” Hilda gave a giggle at her little joke. She thought her proper? Neat? Was that just what Hilda thought or did she pick that up somewhere? Surely no one thought she was a clean person? Her hair was always in a frayed and frizzy braid, and her clothes were usually wrinkled more than the skin under her eyes. Marianne couldn’t even imagine how Hilda came to that conclusion. Marianne was… A mess? Yes. Very much so. It couldn’t be more apparent than it was now.

It didn’t take long for Hilda to finish with Marianne’s outfits, and she was quick to move onto the floor, picking up stray pencils, wires, water bottles, sketch- _Oh._

“Marianne! I didn’t know you drew!” Hilda let out a gasp, her eyes travelling through the pages. Goddess just take her now. Wait. Was it _that sketchbook_ -

“Ooh la la~”

Yeah. It was totally that sketchbook. Fuck. Not Hilda, why did it have to be Hilda? She’d absolutely think she was a perv for those drawings! There was a reason she never shared her art with others, maybe Ignatz once in a while, but what she drew was for her eyes and her eyes only. She didn’t think herself bad, in fact she’d say pretty skilled, but it was just about _what_ she drew. And now Hilda had her eyes all over it. 

“Marianne, this is so _good_ ! I didn’t know you had such talent!” Ugh. Nevermind the other stuff. At least Hilda didn’t seem disturbed. She just _hated_ the word talent. “It’s not talent. I- um- I worked really hard to get, um, there…” 

“Oh! Of course! You do work really hard huh? No wonder you’re so tired all the time.”

There it was, that oddness to the conversation, Hilda never spoke this way, not usually.

* * *

“Um-”

“I’m just saying take care of yourself, you know? Sleep, tidiness… It’s important for living a healthy life.”

“Hilda…” Marianne shook her head. “What are you getting at?”

Hilda mumbled something, before turning to Marianne. “I just get all worried when I see you like this.” 

“Worried?” Yes, worried. How couldn’t she be?

Hilda nods in response, not saying much else as she continues cleaning Marianne’s “little” mess, leaving her to ponder on what Hilda had said. Maybe that was for the best, words of kindness never really seemed to cheer Marianne up anyways.

“Um, thanks for helping Hilda, but I don’t think you need to do this.”

“Of course I do. Who else would?” Nobody, most likely. For all the money Marianne’s father had he couldn’t do so much as even hire a maid? It made Hilda feel a little infuriated by their relationship. She was adopted, maybe that’s why they weren’t so close, but she surely deserved more than to live in a pigsty. She deserved the world even.

“Um…”

“If you can’t take care of yourself, then I’ll just do it for you. Doesn’t that sound like a good deal?” Hilda winks

“Um, that doesn’t really, what do you get out of it?” Oh Marianne, doesn’t she realize that just her attention is enough?

“You~” Hilda giggles when Marianne’s face turns a bright red. “M-me?” She whimpers, and when Hilda pulls her close and whispers “You.” Marianne even jitters a bit in her hold. But Hilda isn’t one to let go of what she wants, and goddess she wants Marianne.

“H-Hilda.” She whimpers, grabbing onto her arms like she was about to fall. Maybe she was, Hilda was getting so close after all. Maybe she should stop before she ruins whatever their friendship is, before she destroys what little expectations Marianne has of her.

“Hilda.” Marianne grabs back as Hilda tries to leave, whining like a little puppy to be held again. Aww, how could Hilda say no to that face?

Their embrace lasts a bit awkwardly long, with Marianne fidgeting so much of the time. Hilda didn’t mind it though, it all was more to a reminder of who she was holding. Marianne, kind, gentle, and sweet Marianne. Hilda would make this moment last a lifetime if she could.

Maybe she could.

“I love you Marianne.” 

… 

A silence falls between the two as their embrace stops, the both of them just looking into each other’s eyes. She should have expected the “you shouldn’t” that came out of Marianne’s mouth. And Marianne should have probably seen the “why’s that?” coming. But she didn’t answer back either way. What was the point of being so mysterious if you didn’t want people to question you? Did she even realize that? Guess she just had to do things the Hilda way.

“I don’t care.”

“Huh?”

“Why you think I should stay away from you, I’m not going to, you know that as much.” Hilda sighed, taking a seat on the finally clear mattress.

“Oh. I’m sorry, that’s not a great idea.” She hummed.

“Good idea or not, I’m still going to do it.” Hilda groaned at how grating the conversation was becoming, that usual loop of Hilda asking questions and Marianne avoiding them like a plague.

“I don’t think-”

“Marianne, just shut up and listen to me please.” She winced at Hilda’s maybe too harsh words. “I think you’re cute, and I like you, so unless you’re going to reject me I’m going to keep going after you. So if you don’t like me-”

“I do like you Hilda! I just…” She hesitates.

“Just?”

“You don’t want to be with a woman like me. Please…” She bemoans.

“You always say that Marianne! What does it even mean?”

“It means I’m trans!” Marianne wailed, tears making their way out quickly.

Oh. _Oh_ Wow. Everything was starting to make a bit more sense now. Why Marianne hadn’t wanted to go swimming, or even get changed in the locker room with the other girls, and all the other little things adding up in her head. She...Well, she didn’t know what that meant. Surely it didn’t change anything right? When she looked at Marianne, all she saw was a woman. All she knew of her was of a woman. So why, why was she so frightened about saying this? Why did she feel so fearful, why did she avoid it for so long?

“Marianne, Marianne Marianne~” Hilda coos. “What does that have to do with this?”

“H-huh?” She sniffles.

“With me liking you, what does that change?” Hilda puts a hand up to the other girl’s cheek, wiping tears out of her face.

“You- You still like me? Even though I’m not a real woman?”

Oh those words _hurt_ to hear, even for Hilda. Why? Why did she doubt herself so much? “Marianne…” You are a real woman. She wanted to say, but words never worked well with Marianne. So she held the nape of Marianne’s neck with one hand, the other gliding a finger across her cheek while their lips pressed together. Soft, warm, and everything she had imagined it to be. “I will _never_ stop loving you.”

* * *

Marianne wasn’t responsive for a bit, but when she came to she had a _lot_ to process. Hilda really did like her? She just told Hilda she was trans, and she still liked her. Oh. And she kissed her. It was everything she… Well, _hadn’t_ imagined. She expected Hilda to beat her into the floor boards, or spit on her and laugh. Anything besides freaking _kissing_ her. Oh. Um, she didn’t mind though. It felt… Really nice, actually.

“Hilda?”

“Marianne…?” Oh Goddess, she sounded so unsure.

“Can we, um, can we kiss again?”

Marianne shut her eyes, waiting for the “no” or the “ew gross” to come. Instead she got Hilda’s lips meeting hers again. Marianne forcing her tongue between her mouth, hands pawing at Hilda’s back. Goddess, she wanted more. Goddess… She could get used to this. Used to feeling loved, maybe.


End file.
